As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a hinge assembly for a frame structure which remains mechanically connected during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hinge assembly for a frame structure may be simply and easily installed.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hinge assembly for a frame structure which is adapted for a variety of uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a hinge assembly is provided for a frame structure. The hinge assembly includes a first generally flat plate having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough, the bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A second generally flat plate is pivotably connected to the first plate. The second plate having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face.
The hinge assembly may also include a first bolt extending through the bolt-receiving bore in the first plate and a second bolt extending through the bolt-receiving bore in the second plate. A first elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein and a second elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein. A first nut is receivable in the slot in the first elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the first bolt in a mating relationship. A second nut is receivable in the slot in the second elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore in the second nut is adapted for receiving the second bolt in a mating relationship.
Each slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and each slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. Each slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls having terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining each slot are interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
Each nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in each nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface of the nut. The first plate may include a first lip projecting from the inner face thereof and the second plate may include a second lip projecting from the inner face thereof. A pin is pivotably connects the first plate to the second plate.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a hinge assembly is provided for a frame structure. The hinge assembly includes a first generally flat plate having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A second generally flat plate has an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A pin pivotably connects the first plate to the second plate. A first lip extends from the inner face of the first plate and a second lip extends from the inner face of the second plate.
Each slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and each slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. Each slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls having terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining each slot are interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
Each nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in each nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface of the nut.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a hinge assembly is provided for a frame connection. The hinge assembly includes a first generally flat plate having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A second generally flat plate is pivotably connected to the first plate. The second plate has an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A first bolt extends through the bolt-receiving bore in the first plate and a second bolt extends through the bolt-receiving bore in the second plate. A first elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein and a second elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein. A first nut is receivable in the slot in the first elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving a first bolt of the first pair of bolts in a mating relationship. Similarly, a second nut receivable in the slot in the second elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore in the second nut is adapted for receiving a second bolt of the first pair of bolts in a mating relationship.
Each slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. Each slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls. The first diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall and the second diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall. Each slot is further defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The first diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall and the second diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining each slot are interconnected by a terminal wall.
Each nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge. The first plate may include a first lip projecting from the inner face thereof and the second plate may include a second lip projecting from the inner face thereof. A pin pivotably connects the first plate to the second plate.